


Fork In The Road

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork In The Road

Mothers, hide your sons, Luthor is on the prowl. Aroooo.”

“Shut up, Jameson.” Lex Luthor slid his black jacket over his iridescent royal purple shirt and fixed the collar. In the mirror, he could see his jackass roommate throw an orange Nerf ball at the ceiling of the dormitory and catch it on the way down.

“So, where are you headed all prettied up like a girl?”

Lex ignored the jibe and tucked his cell phone and wallet in his pocket. “I’m going to Omega.”

“Dude, Omega?” Jameson shook his head. “I heard that place was insane. You’ll get yourself killed.”

Lex didn’t look back as he walked out the door. “I can take care of myself.”

* * *

 

The sticky tile pulled at Lex’s skin as he rolled his throbbing head on the floor. The overhead halogen lights flickered like a bug zapper. His eyes swam in and out of focus, blurring the closed door of the chipped gray stall. The steady thump of music vibrated the ground and through his body, crammed between the toilet and the wall. His pants were around his ankles, his bare ass and limp dick exposed. Burning pain radiated from his stomach.

His hand was wet with blood, smearing the cell phone as he dialed. His head spun one way and the floor spun another. Fuzz clouded his eyes. The line rang. “Toby, I need you…”

* * *

 

Lex strolled out of Xavier Hall and headed towards the parking lot. Omega was his destination, no matter Jameson’s warning, because Omega was where he would be guaranteed to lose his virginity.

At sixteen, Lex had to be the oldest virgin in the world. He was the only one in Xavier Hall who hadn’t had sex, an aberrance he was going to fix. He was more than ready to do it and was tired of waiting for Amanda. He’d die of blue balls before she ever noticed him in a boyfriend-like way.

 

At Omega, he’d heard, he’d have his pick of women willing to have sex with him, without strings attached. Buy them a drink and they’d spread their legs, it was that easy. Lex couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

Lex dragged his mouth across her bare shoulder, tasting sweat and skin, as he pumped in and out of her. He moaned something unintelligible when she squeezed her hot cunt around him. She clutched his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist, perched on the edge of the sink.

Women in barely-there dresses came in and out of the bathroom, brushing past them to get at the mirrors above the row of sinks. Lex’s bare ass got groped, his trousers pooling around his ankles, while he fucked the girl with the riotous mane of curls. He didn’t know her name, didn’t know anything about her, other than she was tight, wet, and softer than velvet, fitted snugly around his dick.

Sweat coated his face and head, his shirt clinging to his body. He was overheating in the jacket that he never stopped to remove. The bathroom in the club narrowed, heavy music fading in the background, until all that remained to Lex was the feel of his dick sliding in and out of a pussy.

Fire licked the base of his spine, pooling into his groin. He closed his eyes tightly, thrusting faster and more erratically. His orgasm danced on the back of his teeth.

“Johnny!” the girl shrieked, her voice piercing in Lex’s ear.

“Get off my woman!” A meaty hand clamped on Lex’s shoulder and yanked him off the girl just as he started to come. He was spun around, spunk spraying like a sprinkler, splattering on the huge guy standing behind him. Lex’s body jerked and spurted. Jizz landed on the guy’s shoe.

Face mottled in anger, the guy grabbed Lex by the neck. “You little shit,” was all he said before plunging a knife in Lex’s gut.

* * *

 

The Porsche 911 purred, navigating the streets of Metropolis with ease. Lex shifted into higher gear, the kidskin of his gloves creaking as he flexed his fingers. The radio blared, music pulsing in the interior of the car and through his veins. He drove towards the meatpacking district. Omega was located near the docks, a rough area owned by an associate of his father’s. He was almost there.

Lex had had an erection since leaving the school parking lot. The titillating rub of his trousers against his hard-on made him all the more anxious to arrive. He wanted sex desperately. He thought about it all the time, had read everything he could get his hands on, and jacked off to magazine pictures of big-breasted girls with dark hair and spread thighs. He’d dreamed about Amanda a lot, too, fucking her or watching her ride him like she rode her horses.

Though, really, Amanda wasn’t the type to be fucked. She was the kind of girl to be made love to, slow and sweet. Lex liked the way she fit in his arms when he hugged her. She always smelled like fresh apples. He constantly wondered if she tasted like apples, too.

Lex bit his lower lip and downshifted to make a turn. Thinking about the girl he secretly loved wasn’t prudent if he wanted to get laid. Soon, he’d have his pick of women who’d look at him like a lover and not just as a best friend.

* * *

 

The girl had a nose ring, a riot of curls, and barely wore her leopard-print dress. She rubbed against Lex as they danced, rocking her ass against his crotch, her hands wrapped behind him to grab handfuls of his ass. She smelled hot and musky. Pink, blue, and purple lights flashed over the cocoa skin of her bare shoulders, arms, and the swell of her breasts.

Lex moved to the pounding music in the dive club. His hands skimmed up and down her body, sliding along her curves. He cupped her boobs, and she leaned her head against his shoulder and thrust her breasts against his palms. The crush of dancers around them writhed sinfully, thrusting against each other, lost in their own pleasure.

“Wanna fuck?” Lex said into her ear, as he pinched her protruding nipples through the cloth of her dress. His dick throbbed to the beat. She’d been teasing him for two songs and he was so horny, he was going to pop.

She turned in his arms, reached down between them, and squeezed his erection through his trousers. His embarrassing moan of pleasure was swallowed by the music. She smiled sensuously, took his hand, and led him through the throng of clubbers towards the bathrooms.

* * *

 

Lex’s cell phone vibrated against his chest and he took it from the breast pocket of his jacket. Ahead, the light turned red and he brought the Porsche to a stop. He switched off the radio as he thumbed the talk button. “Lex Luthor.”

“Hey you,” Amanda’s voice came over the line, curled through him and tied his stomach in knots. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing much.” Lex leaned his elbow on the window and traced the steering wheel with his gloved fingertip. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, just doing some homework.”

“On a Friday night?” Lex could picture her sitting cross-legged up on her bed, surrounded by books, her hair twisted in a sloppy knot on top of her head, secured by pencils. His heart flipped.

“I know. Shut up. Marie already tried to get me to go out with her, but I wasn’t in the mood for clubbing.”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Thirteen-syllable words and someone who doesn’t need a dictionary to know they’re real.”

Lex licked his lips and looked at the stoplight. If he turned left, the road would take him straight to Omega. If he turned right, he could be at Amanda’s in fifteen minutes.

He could smell apples in the air. He shifted and adjusted his trapped erection.

“So, how about it?” Amanda’s smile carried over the phone. “Want to come over?”

The light turned green.

 

 

 **End**

 

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
-Green Day


End file.
